Alexiana Josephine Dansen
Greetings ladies and gentlemen! I am Alexiana Josephine Dansen '''(more commonly know as '''Alexis) . I am a student at the school of HA in Hollywood. Appearence *'Eye Colour: '''Black *'Hair Colour:' Dirty Brown *'Trademark: Height I wear a bit of eye make up; something darker, with a smooth eyeliner. I'm quite eccentric sometimes, as I put streaks in my hair, wear wigs, and try out some neon colours (sort of like a cheerful emo) ! My usual outfit is a dress - long or short, depends on the weather - and a jacket with some heels or boots. Even so, I'm pretty simple...there's no other way to be, eh? Family '''Akira Dansen "Your uncle is such a crazy man. He can't even show up without a piece of fruit in his hand!" "Oh Dad!" I get my Japanese charactersistics from him! My grandfather was born in Japan, but my father was born English, and so he looks the part. We do a lot together, such as painting, but I guess I always seem to get the better of him! He helps my mum make yukatas for me by choosing patterns. 'Emi Dansen' "What type of kimono do you want now?" "Erm, something a bit perky. Maybe a summer one...depends." Originally Emi Sato, my mother was born and raised in Japan. Her first name means a "beautiful blessing", which she is. She met my father when he was travelling to her country to teach people English. She was taught English, and my parents had fallen so in love over the tutoring, they decided to get married and move back to England together. I was born before this, though, so I guess I am Japanese... 'Aroma Dansen' "Play! Play!" "Haha...not now, Aroma, dear. Why don't you draw me a picture for later?" My gorgeous little sis! She's amazing, and loves it when I draw pictures for her! I laugh when I see her patrolling around with my eyeliner smudged on her face and my dresses trailing behind her. One problem I do have with her, however, is that she keeps trying to steal my boyfriend by feeding him candy... 'Erwin Sikowitz' "Hey, Uncle." "Erm, Nazo, could you go get me a twisty straw?" My zany uncle has his doubts, which he shouldn't. I'm so praised to be in his class! Though I wish he'd stop calling me Nazolene...I'm not sure where he got it from! Perhaps it was my dad's idea? Hm. Erwin has very awkward beliefs, such as the fact coconut milk gives you visions. I wonder...? Personality Sometimes a bit formal, I always try to keep cool under pressure! I guess I'm a girly girl like that. Don't you just get that urge to be weird at different times? I do...I try to stick normal, heh heh. When I'm writing manga, I tend to go a bit wild, and I think I watch too much anime at this age. :l Hm. Depends, I guess, if people see my like that.... Relationships With Other People 'Tori Vega' "Alexis, do you know where Jade is?" "No, I don't. Last time I saw her was in the cafeteria." This girl is really cool! She's really amazing...though I guess she thinks my wig-wearing is a bit odd. Any one would, right? O.o Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Alexiana Josephine Dansen Category:1994 Births Category:Left HA